I had a craving, what can I say?
by oliveoil132
Summary: One shot of Swan Queen with Regina requesting cookies. There is a hint of Red Swan.


**I had a craving, what can I say?** Written by Liv and edited by Charlie.

(This is based off of when the curse was first broken and there were angry mobs in front of the mansion.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

"Sheriff Swan, seeing as I can't leave my house due to the angry mob outside, would you be a sweetheart and get me something?" Regina requested with an air of authority.

"As long as it's not a heart... I don't see why not" Emma replied.

"Would you be ever so kind to get me a plate of cookies? I haven't had one since… I can't even remember." The mayor said quietly, staring off into the distance wistfully.

Emma observed Regina for a moment. Miss Swan never thought that the Evil Queen would ask for something as humane, innocent, and well, _normal _as a plate of cookies. Regina shifted uncomfortably at the intense stare that Emma was unintentionally giving her.

"Alright, but…" Regina cut Emma off immediately. "Do it, or I'll poof your phone to Wonderland and you'll never find it."

Regina cracked a smile at the look of horror Emma responded with, but quickly replaced it with an unreadable poker face with just a tinge of fake disdain in her eyes.

"Well, are you departing or what?" Regina said. She held her hand up in question, strange purple smoke beginning to shoot out her fingers, which caused Emma to rapidly dash out the door of the mayor's house.

The sheriff ran most of the way to Granny's diner before she realized she left her car at the Evil Queen's house. As she burst into the door, the entire diner looked at her befuddled as to why she seemed so rushed.

"Hi sheriff, anything I can get for you?" Ruby almost purred as she looked over the flustered state of Emma.

"Looking good as always Ruby, do you have time to get me a plate of those warm cookies that melt in my mouth?" Emma replied quickly and completely out of breath.

Ruby smirked. "And what would I get in return?"

Completely oblivious to the evident flirting, Swan replied, "Cash like always?"

Ruby rolled her eyes with a smirk and said, "Coming right up, creampuff!" as hurried off to the kitchen.

While waiting, the sheriff thinks about what Regina's reaction would be to the mouth-watering cookies. She grins mischievously as she then thinks about watching Regina's reaction if she ate all the cookies in front of her. Emma Swan knew what she had to do.

"Sweetie, you still on earth? You've been staring mindlessly at me for a solid two minutes" Ruby asked. "Thinking about me again?" The wolf girl teased lightly.

Emma snapped out of her daydream and blushed madly, "Not this time, cutie".

After throwing down a ridiculously large amount of cash, she winked at Ruby as she rushed out the door with the warm plate of Granny's famous chocolate chip cookies. As she ran, she remembered how hungry she was. Quickly, she scarfed down a cookie or two before she got to the mayor's mansion of a home. As she hopped up the step to knock, the door was thrown open by Regina and Emma was yanked inside.

"Took you long enough, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back" Regina exclaimed with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Awww you so missed me! I knew it" Emma said teasingly without realizing that her cheeks flushed as red as an apple on the Queen's tree.

"You wish, I just wanted my cookies" Regina said quickly to try to deny the truth behind Emma's words.

Emma wished it were true.

But she would never say that out loud.

The sheriff of Storybrooke shoved a cookie in her mouth to save herself from the embarrassment. The Queen attempted to reach for a cookie, but wasn't quick enough as Emma then decided to take off running with the plate of chocolate chip cookies still in her hands.

Flabbergasted, the queen stormed after her, deciding to play a game of cat and mouse with Emma. As Emma ran, she quickly shoved all the cookies in her mouth, attempting to suppress a laugh and not choke. With the last one in her mouth, she turned around and grinned like the cat in Wonderland, bits of cooking falling out of her mouth. Furious, Regina charges at her. Emma trips over the side on the couch, landing on her back. Regina begins to laugh as she noticed the crumbs all over Emma's frightened face. She falls onto the couch next to the sheriff, clutching her sides filled with laughter. As Regina realized there were no more cookies, she looked at Emma's still full mouth and decides to take a risk.

Regina licks the corner of Emma's mouth slowly, savoring the flavor of the cookie crumbs.

Surprised, Emma asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"I had a craving, what can I say?" the Queen smirked.

Misunderstanding, Emma leans over to the Queen and whispers, "If you had a craving, the least you can do is kiss me instead of slobber all over me like a dog… You aren't Ruby" as she kisses the Evil Queen.

Happily surprised, the Queen kissed Emma back softly and smiled, tasting the cookies in her mouth.

"I meant the cookies, but I crave you too, Sheriff Swan" Regina says with a wink.

FIN.

* * *

I apologize for the poor writing. I have never written a fanfiction before and only did so because my friend Charlie requested I did a one shot of Swan Queen with cookies. I also decided to throw in minor Red Swan flirting just because I wanted to.


End file.
